Hawkeye
Clinton Francis Barton (クリントン・フランシス・バートン, Kurinton Furanshisu Bāton), also known as Hawkeye (ホークアイ, Hōkuai) and nicknamed as "Clint Barton" (クリント・バートン, Kurinto Bāton), is an Avenger and former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the team's foremost expert marksman. "You are not an Avenger, Hulk is. Calling you an Avenger is like saying my bow is a member of the team." :—Hawkeye. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Chris Cox (English), Izumi Hisashi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Clint Barton Clint has blond hair and blue eyes and a strong body. As Hawkeye As Hawkeye, he wears a V-shaped purple mask, a purple vest with a scaled armor-like appearance, a purple band around his sleeveless right bicep, darker purple fingerless gloves to allow to full dexterity, dark purple pants and purple boots. He carries a purple quiver around his back filled with arrows, which also has his collapsible bow attached when not in use. *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Clint_Barton_S2E07-1-.png|Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton. Background Personality "Yo! You talkin' to me, Dino King Kong? Let's do this." :—Hawkeye to Beast King. Hawkeye is cocky and very confident in himself, evident when he admitted to Chemistro that he had punched several supervillains in their faces. Hawkeye has a jokey nature as well, evident mostly while in battle. His constant jokes are not seen as a distraction to others and often either ignored or smiled upon by his comrades. He is very sarcastic, even in the midst of battle when Abomination strangled him which Hawkeye sarcastically begged the latter to brush his teeth. During a citywide battle against Kang, Hawkeye sarcastically told Captain America that he was out of arrows, but could still throw rocks at the giant robots destroying the city. It is highly speculated and proven that he was being sarcastic during this short conversation, as it is highly known that rocks would most likely do very little damage to the robots, if any at all. He also has a tendency to correct others, often at the most suspenseful of times. He was convicted of being a Skrull by Ms. Marvel, who later fought by his side during the Skrull's invasion on the planet. While fighting them off with her, he reminded her of when she accused him and that this event proved him to not be one at all. He seems to have been satisfied when she told him that she would apologize if they won the battle and survived. Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hulk **Beast King **Wasp **Ant-Man **Yellowjacket **Black Panther **Ms. Marvel **Vision *Mockingbird *Black Widow Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Masters of Evil *HYDRA *A.I.M. Weapons and Abilities Hawkeye doesn’t possess any powers, but has proven to be an impressive archer and combatant. Hawkeye is shown to be able to run at an above average speed and able to maintain his stamina during long combative situations. He has proven to be at an almost inhuman level of human agility, able to move, dodge, and react to dangers quickly. One time, he caught an arrow being shot at him, then immediately threw it back to accurately hit a target the size of an insect. Hawkeye has above average strength while being proficient in basic acrobatics. An impressive marksman, he is able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. He’s always seen using a bow and with an assortment of trick arrows. When his bow breaks or he runs out of arrows, Hawkeye won’t shy away from hand-to-hand combat. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment *'Hawkeye's Bow': Hawkeye uses it to shoot his trick arrows at foes and can also use it for melee combat. *'Monocular': Hawkeye uses this special eyepiece to watch targets from a great distance. Weapons *'Trick Arrows': Hawkeye has a set of special arrows that has unique tricks against targets. Transportation *'Quinjet': *'Sky-Cycle': Hawkeye has a Sky Cycle for transport and combat. Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Hawkeye Wikipedia *Hawkeye Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *The relationship between Hawkeye and Black Widow are quite known from the comics. *In The Casket of Ancient Winters, he suggested to Jan that the Avengers should move to the West Coast. This is a reference to an Avengers group he later leads in the comics: The West Coast Avengers. *Hawkeye's on the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer network is "Trickshot". In the comics, Trickshot was one of his mentors, the other being Swordsman. *In The Beasts vs. The World, when Hawkeye is trying to guess Black Widow's password, he guesses "Clint" and seems fairly disappointed when it doesn't work. He then tries "Red Room", which works. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Archers Category:Marvel Universe Characters